Modern vehicles (e.g., automobile, car, light truck, and others) employ various embedded electronic controllers that improve the performance, comfort, safety, etc. of the vehicle. Such controllers include engine controllers, suspension controllers, steering controllers, power train controllers, climate control controllers, infotainment system controllers, chassis system controllers, etc. These controllers may be implemented using multiprocessor systems. The multiprocessors may execute multiple tasks concurrently and some of the concurrently executing tasks may access shared data sets.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system with improved data access synchronization for multiple tasks accessing a shared data set. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the background of the invention.